


The last promise

by Miccchi, ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miccchi/pseuds/Miccchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen many people in the fandom complain about Soo-won's lack of character development and how impassive he looks most of the time. He's my favorite character, but I kinda agree with them...<br/>So I wanted to write something that reminded us he suffered as much as the other characters, and had to take important decisions since he was a child.</p>
<p>That's how I imagine his last conversation with his father, before his death.<br/>( Also, a big thanks to ProPinkist, for correcting and adding emotion to my robotic English xD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last promise

“And how is General Yu-hon, now?”

“Not good at all. At this rate, he won’t last until tomorrow...”

“Oh no...”

Soo-won stepped back from the door, feeling like the ground had given way beneath him. He didn't want to listen in on the conversation anymore.

"No, the doctor can't be right!" he thought, trying to calm down. His father, his beloved father, the brother of the king, a legendary warrior, was a strong man. He couldn't simply die from an accident.

Lost in thought, the boy jumped in surprise as the door in front of him was opened. A man in white clothes stood there.

“Oh, you've been here the entire time…” the doctor said, tilting his head. Soo-won expected him to be angry because of his eavesdropping, but that wasn't the case. “I suppose it's natural for a child to want to know about their father's health, so I don't blame you,” the man added solemnly.

The boy kept silent, not wanting to test the man's patience.

“Also... I was looking for you,” the doctor said, and Soo-won looked up at him in surprise. “Your father told me he wanted to have a word with you.”

_A word… with me?_ the boy thought, his eyes widening. What could be so important? And why _now?_

Question like these echoed on Soo-won's mind as he walked through the mansion's outer corridors, heading to Yu-hon's bedroom.

When he finally entered, the two nurses that were there bowed to him and left the room. The boy approached his father slowly.

“…Are we alone now...?” Yu-hon asked, with a trembling voice.

“Yes...” Soo-won answered. He was in front of his father now, gazing at his weak figure. Yu-hon was so pale, he looked like a shadow of who he used to be. Many bandages were wrapped around his waist, the white largely stained with blood.

“I called you here to tell you something very important…” Yu-hon murmured. “Because, as you may know, my time here is short.”

As Yu-hon slowly pronounced those words, Soo-won shook his head. _No. No!_

“What are you saying?!” the boy exclaimed, gripping the edges of the bed - You'll be fine! You can't-”

“L-Listen,” Yu-hon interrupted him. “…I am dying.”  
Soo-won froze, not wanting to hear that. The more times his father repeated it, the more it sounded true. And he didn't want it to be true.

“And... T-There's something you must know,” Yu-hon added, and after a long pause, he said “What happened to me wasn't an accident.”

“It… wasn't...?”  
  
“No. It was your uncle, King Il.”

“What!?” Soo-won exclaimed. Had he heard his father correctly?   
  
“Yes, my son… King Il stabbed me with a sword.”

The boy felt a chill down his spine, flinching upon that affirmation. Wasn't the king a pacifist? A calm and gentle king? The father of one of his closest friends? _I... I trusted him..._

“They... They need to know!” Soo-won cried, his voice filled with horror and disgust. “How... How could Uncle do something like that...?!”

“No...” Yu-hon said in a soft tone, his voice getting weaker “Listen... The k-kingdom is almost falling apart. Any scandal regarding the king will make things worse... I-I tried to warn my brother several times about all the problems… the rebellions, the enemy nations, the drug deals… He acts like none of those exist... And when I got in his way...”

Yu-hon had to stop talking because it was getting hard for him to breathe. Soo-won grabbed his hand, as if he could somehow keep his soul grounded for just a little bit more.

“Y-You see…” Yu-hon said, after regaining some oxygen. “That's why I need you... The kingdom of Kouka needs y-you.”

The boy felt even more shocked, was that his father’s last request?

“Y-You're the only one, besides me, who knows everything…” Yu-hon kept talking, as difficult as it was for him. “You need to become the next king… That's the only way we can save Kouka... And the royal family... from itself. Il knows this and w-won't let you marry his daughter, Yona. Please, my son... Make me a promise... Promise me you'll avenge my d-death, and restore Kouka...”

That was a big request. A heavy one. It felt like the weight of the entire world now rested on Soo-won’s shoulders. He gasped.

“Father...!” he mumbled, feeling helpless and impotent. “Please, don't go!! I don't know if I can deal with this by myself! …I-I don't want to be alone, please!!”

“Promise...”

“I... I promise! Of course I do!” Soo-won managed.   
“Good... Be strong…” Yu-hon murmured as his eyes closed. Soo-won watched, emotionless, as his father stopped breathing. His hand, which the boy was still holding, became heavy. A dead weight.

The sudden shock at the realization that his father was _dead_ made the boy fall to his knees. His vision blurred, as never-ending tears flowed from his eyes. His father had been his hero, and now his hero was dead.

\-------

Yu-hon's funeral was grand, many people from all tribes came to honor him. He'd be remembered as a strong and brave warrior, an honorable person.

Soo-won didn't speak much since his father’s death. He'd cried so much, and lost sleep so many nights. He felt empty, and emotionless void. Every time he saw the king, he would hide his trembling hands. And he kept reminding himself of his promise; that someday, he'd bring justice by his own hands.

Even the presence of his two best friends wasn't enough to lift his spirits.

“I'm really sorry about your father...” Hak said to him, patting his shoulder. “I know how important he was to you.”

“Thank you...” Soo-won replied with a sad frown.

“Aah, my feet hurt!” a red-haired girl exclaimed behind Hak. It was Princess Yona.

Soo-won looked down at her. She looked so silly and naive, complaining about her sandals. This was one of the few things that bothered her in her bubble of happiness and luxury. For a moment, Soo-won realized he was feeling something. Envy.

Yona was such a fool... A happy fool. She knew nothing. She had a happy ignorant life, spending her time with friends and worrying about things like hair and clothes. She didn't know her kingdom was crumbling, as well as her family. She didn't know her father was a murderer.

“Hak, do something to help me!” Yona pouted to him, crouching down and taking off her uncomfortable sandals.

“What, why?” Hak rolled his eyes at her. “I'm not your nanny.”

Soo-won glared wistfully at them, his two best friends. He'd love to be like that forever, being silly with them, laughing and enjoying simple things.

“Come here, Yona,” he said to the red haired girl. “I'll carry you, so your feet won't hurt anymore...”

As he said that, Yona's eyes sparkled, and she smiled a big, happy and genuine smile. Soo-won felt a bit better by just looking at her.

“T-thank you!!” Yona exclaimed, blushing in an adorable way and standing up again, looking down.

Soo-won grabbed her waist carefully and lifted her, so she could sit on his shoulders.

“Are you okay up there?” he asked with a smile, and Yona nodded happily.

He once again wished that they could stay like this forever.


End file.
